kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Richie in Love
Richie in Love is the 12th episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 90th episode overall. In this episode; Richie develops his first crush...on a college-age cousin of Riley's named Michelle. Plot Summary Following opening song "Tell It to My Heart"; the kids are at the counter when Riley introduces them to his cousin Michelle. Richie is instantly smitten and begins trying to schmooze with Michelle while she compliments the band (and gives Devyn a copy of a "Teen View" magazine she had) before being reminded by Riley that the break's over (in the process; Richie crashes en route to the stage). After the next song ("Heartache") and some good-natured ribbing by Ryan and Kenny; Riley explains he had to leave to do some tutoring, giving Richie an opening to show Michelle around town. Following this; the others try to bring Richie back to earth (mentioning that Michelle's 17 and in college)...to no avail ("Is This Love"). The two return to the P*lace, and Richie rapidly begins spilling details to the others; setting up "Flames of Paradise". However, Richie's dreams are interrupted by a cold dash of reality when Michelle announces she has to leave (her roommate had just arrived to pick her up). The others try to cheer Richie up; while Michelle thanks the other kids and tries to let Richie down gently. Ultimately the two agree to go on strictly as friends (though not before Michelle gives Richie a quick peck on the cheek), setting up closing song "Someday We'll Be Together". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Guest * Lihann Jones - Michelle Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary - Dee * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Tell It to My Heart" (Taylor Dayne cover; performed by Stacy) * "Heartache" (Pepsi and Shirlie cover; performed by Devyn) * "Is This Love" (Whitesnake cover; performed by Richie) * "Flames of Paradise" (Elton John and Jennifer Rush cover; performed by Richie and Stacy) * "Someday We'll Be Together" (Johnny and Jackey cover {also recorded by Diana Ross and the Supremes}; performed by Stacy, Devyn and Connie) Trivia * "Flames of Paradise" was previously used in Season 4's "Trouble's Cooking"; which the Kid singing lead alongside Stacy. * This marks the 3rd and final appearance of a cousin of Riley's; and the 2nd episode (alongside Season 2's "I Love You Suzanne") where the female cousin marks the first crush of a male character * This marks the 2nd appearance (following "The Talent Search") where Richie wears his "Pee Wee Herman" suit. * Kenny and Ryan didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Kenny didn't sing Category:Episodes that Ryan didn't sing